Divergent No War
by Whatkeptmereading
Summary: This is Divergent without war and Tris Tobais goes thought the things that not usual Dunatless people don't go though. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH
1. Chapter 1

Divergent No-War

Chapter 1-

"You think giving you a hug would give it away?" Tobias asked once he came over to me.

"You know what? I really don't care ," I say and get on my tippy toes and kiss him and he kisses back. When we pull apart his face has a big goofy grin and when I turned around in his arms,Christina and Will's faces were in complete shock.

Then Christina said," How did this happen?"

"After Al died," I said and Tobias nods behind 's.

That's when Peter comes over and say," It looks like the little stiff is now the little sl-" before he could finish that hurtful statement Tobias cut him off.

" Don't you dare finish that or I will do some unforgivable things to you," Tobias say in his instructor Four voice.

"O-okay," Peter stutter and run off.

Then Zeke come from behind us and say," Good Job, Four!Hey, I was wondering if you all want to come and some Truth Or Dare tonight,at my place?"

"Ya, sure, but what is Truth or Dare?" I asked confused.

Then Tobias whispers in my ear," You will see and wear layers." Then he went of with Zeke.

" Never thought I would see you two together," Will said and wrap his arms around Christina's waist.

" Me either," I said and we started walking back to the dormitory.  
_  
_

_3 Hours Later_

I am standing in front of Zeke's apartment and I am in my layers and I am about to knock on the door.  
When I knocked Zeke answered and said," Welcome to my casa, Zeke" and I walked in and saw Tobias, Chris and Will, Uriah and Marlene,Shauna,Lynn. So I sat in between Chris and Tobias.

When I sat by Toby he kissed my check and said," Welcome."

Then Zeke said," Okay, Love birds. The Game we are playing is call Truth Or Dare. I am explaining Tris doesn't know what it is. You play like, I would ask someone truth or dare and if they say truth you ask them a question and they have to answer correct and if they say dare they have to do the dare and if you don't do either the truth or dare you have to take a piece of clothes off,got that?"

"Yep!" I said excited.

"Okay,Because this my casa I am going to go first. Tris Truth or Dare?" Zeke asked me.

"Dare," I said and I had a nervous look on my face.

" I dare you to sit on Four lap for the game," He said and smirked at Four.

"Okay, that's not that bad,"I said while scooting over and getting onto Four's Lap."Okay,is it my turn," I asked and Toby nodded on my back and then I said,"Lynn truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lynn said.

Then Uriah said,"Pansycake!" and Lynn and got a pillow and hit Uriah and Uriah said,"Ow! How can you make a pillow Hurt!?"

" My beautiful strength," She said proudly.

Then I said," Okay, who do you have a crush on?"

"Ummm..." She said and took off her shirt.

" Okay,Four Truth or Dare?" She asked.

" Truth," He said and looked at Uriah with his Four Death glare from behind my back.

" Okay, What is your real name," She asked.

Then Tobias asked me," Can you get up right quick?"

" Sure," I said and I stood up and he stand up and took his shirt off and then sat down and then patted his lap and I went back and sat down.

"Okay, now my turn,Zeke, you know the question," Tobias says.

" Dare!"He says and then look kind of sacred.

" I dare you to play seven minutes in haven...with Shauna,"Toby said and winked at , Zeke got up and took Shauna hand and they walked in the closest and the time I was confused until Tobias notice my face and says," Seven minutes in haven is when you go into a closet and basically make out until someone calls time."

Then I hear Uriah scream," TIMES UP!" Then Zeke and Shauna didn't come out, so Uriah went in and when we open the door Shauna was about to be shirtless and Zeke is already shirtless. _Dang, that had to get heated fast._

Then they came out and we played for my awhile longer and after while I yawn and Tobias say," Hey guys. I am going to bring Tris to her dormitory."And we got up and we waved goodbye to everyone and when we get to the dormitory and Tobias says," Do you to move in with me?"

" Yes. of course!"I say and jump in his he carried me bride style and when we get to his room we go straight to the bedroom and he put me down and says," Good Night, Love."


	2. Chapter 2

Divergent No War Chapter 2-

Tris Pov.

(1 Year Later)

When I woke up I look over to my right and come face to face of morning breathe and a peaceful, Toby.

Then, I hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower,brush my hair, and teeth. Then, I put on my underclothes and then put on my favorite black shirt and my skinny jeans.

I walked out with my hair in a French Bride and I looked at the bed and saw Toby, was not there and then I heard the bathroom door, click and the turning on of the shower. So, I went put my comeback boots on and laced them up, and Tobias comes out fully dressed.

Then, he comes by me and say," Morning, Beaitful." then kissed my cheek and I smile, then hop off the little mini coach that we have in our room.

He grabs my hand and say,"We get new intiates." When we had to pick our jobs, I picked tattoo artist and intiation training.

"Yay,I get to be scary Six," I said, while laughing and walking down the hall to the dinner.

He laughs and say,"Four and Six, I like that ring."

"Me too," I say and walked in the dinner,we sperate, I went and grab our muffins, chocolate chip, and blue berry. And like a lazy person,Four and went sat by our friends.

When I sat down, I started on my muffin and in mid-way, Four says," I don't how you eat it like that?"

"I just it, duhh," I say with a duh voice and a mouth full of muffin and he laughs at me and I pout.

"The Intaiates Are Here!" Someone scearmed.

So Tobais and I , trow our muffins away and ran to the net and me and Four are going to stand right by the net and Uriah and Christina are stand behind us.

Tobias looks at me and say,"I am going to do this before the intaites come." and he presses his mouth to mine and I kiss him back and then you heard the train screech and we pulled apart and waited.

When we looked up, we saw a grey blob fall onto the net and this blob had blonde hair. When she landed she looked around and saw Four and crawled over here, where we are and Four helps her down and say," What is your name?"

She looks like she is thinking and I say,"You change it." and she nods.

"My name is Zoe," she said with confident.

"Okay, Six, make the ancomment," Tobias says.

"First Jumper, Zoe!" I screamed and everyone cheered. Then, I say to her," Welcome to Dauntless." and she smiled.

Then, we waited for the rest. When we looked at everybody, the list went like:

_**Zoe: Ab.**_

_**Van: Candor(An other Peter)**_

_**Macey: Am.**_

_**Ali: Erd.**_

_**Zara: Candor**_

_**Grant:Am.**_

_**Emily: Erd.**_

When they all were down, Uriah says," We, Christina and I, are taking the Dauntless born, and Four and Six are taking the inatiates."

So we spilt, up and we started walking down the tunnel and I say,"My name is Six and his name is Four."

"Like the numbers?" One of the Candor girls ask, I think her name is Zara.

"You have a problem with that?" Tobias asked in a scary voice or the Four voice as our friends say.

Zara shaked her head, and you can tell she was scared. Then, we kept walking and we walked to the pit and I said," This the Pit, you will learn to love it." And I am surprised no one said anything.

Then we walked to the Chasm, and I started thinking about Al, and I said with an emotionless face,"This the Chasm, we lose a life every year, from people jumping off."

We started towards the dinner and when we got there, we sat in front of Uriah and Christina,and all of the transfers sat by us.

When we got to the food, I saw the Abnegation girl, Zoe, looking at the burger confused, so I did what Tobias did to me last year and I say,"Put this on it." and I put the ketchup in front of her and she did what I told her.

She started eating and the candor boy, Van ask,"Why doesn't she know what a burger and ketchup is?"

"Because Abnegation, only eats plain food, because it is to selfish if you eat with flavor," I say .

"How do you know that," Van asked.

"Will there is thing called Reading, and I like to do that," I said and rolled my eyes at him and Tobias from the corner of my eyes I see him trying to hind chuckling at what I said.

Then Eric and Max, come out and they say,"Transfers. Welcome to Dauntless!"and walk to where every.

Then,we as is me and Tobias and the transfer, get up and start walking to the dormitory and when we get there and they all go to there bed, Tobias says," Get to bed, because you have to get the training room, at 6:00 a.m. on the dot!" and we turn around and start walking to our apartment.

When we got to our apartment, he opens the door and turn to me and kisses me and I kiss , he pulls away and say,"Tris Pior, I think I am in love with you."

"So you think, will we should write that down and make it official and say it," I say.

"Okay, Tris Pior, I love you," he says and smiles.

"And you, Tobias Easton, I love you too," I say and bring his head down and kissed him.I am now the happiest girl in the world.

**_Thx.4 reading and I hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait and byyye!_**

**_-M_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

When I woke up, I was happier than the moon when it found night. So I got out of bed and went and took a shower and put my hair in a high ponytail and put my clothes on, which is the usual black shirt and pants and shoes just today I am wearing flats.

When I walked out Tobias was still asleep and so I went to the bed and started jumping up and down. Then he started groan and I shouted," Wake Up Sleepy Head!"

"Will someone is happy today," he says and sits up and I jump off the bed.

Then I say," What I can't be happy for once?" And look at him like he was cra cra.

"Yes, you can be happy, I am just saying you are not always this happy," he says and walks in the bathroom and I walk in our kitchen and I grab a muffin and went to the coach in the living room and sat and eat my muffin and Tobias comes in maybe after 10 minutes and I am done with muffin and he just grab orange juice and drink it.

Then he grabs my hand and we start walking to the training room and before we go in we stop holding hands and he kissed my cheek and say ,"Last time I get to do this for awhile."

We walked in and everyone stop talking and started looking at us and I say," Today! We are going to start we start with knife throwing."

One of the Candor boys come up to me and say,"What does knife do with being Dauntless?"

Then, I looked at Four and he nodded knowing what I want to do and i started walking to the target and Four started to say," I am going to throw knives at Tris and you all are going to watch and if she flick...well you will see." and grabs Four knifes.

I get to the target and he say,"This one is going right over her head." And he throws it and it land right above my head and I don't is going over her right shoulder," he say and throw and it lands.

"This one is going right next to her left ear," he says and throw it lands where he says and it lands right by my left ear.

"This one is going to knock her ear," he says and he throws it and it hits where it hit last year and I put my hand on my ear and felt the ,looked at Four and he smirked.

Then Four screamed," GET THROWING KNIFES!" And everyone got started throwing and I walked by Four and started looking at the initiates and I was surprised when the Abnegation Girl, Zoe, hit the target first and when she did I looked over to Four who was looking at the initiates.

I touch him and said," Follow me." and I started to the corner and I turned around to face Four and I said," We have to watch Zoe."

"The Abnegation girl,right?" He asked and I nodded and we started back to the initiates.

When we got back to them, I shouted," Go to lunch and be back in an 1 hour." and they all ran to the dinner and once they all left, I ran to Four and kissed him right one lips and it was full of passion and love.

Once, we pull apart, and we started throwed the door and went back our room and when we got in I went to the living room and started to pull on this show from long ago and it is called Teen Wolf and Tobias and I are in love with and we are on season 3 and episode 13. So I started it and he came in running in with our food which is hamburgers and saying Hot Hot hot.

Gave me my hamburger and I started the show.

_AfterThat_

After, we finished watching that, Tobias and I were laughing most of the we got up trow our plates in the sink and went jogging to the training room and when we got there everyone was there.

So Tobias went and got the guns while I annomented that we are about to learn how to shoot guns, then I said," Everyone Grab a gun and go to a target and start shooting."

" And remember you are using gun so stay awake!" Tobias screamed.

Then everyone started shooting, and again Zoe hit the target first and she reminds me of me and I think she may be first and I want to be her after a 2 hours, I said," Okay, go do what you want and get back here tomorrow at 6 on the dot.

And everyone leaves and I kiss Tobias until we hear the door open and there stand Zoe with a smile on her and she walked in and said," I forgot my jacket and I thinking you two want me to keep to myself about seeing this right?"

"Yes," we both say and she nods and get her jacket and walk out.

Then I turned back to Tobias and say," You want to do something or go home and finish season 3?"  
"Season 3! Season 3!" he shouts and pump up his fist and we walk back to our apartment and 'fixed some popcorn and finished watching season 3.


End file.
